


Impossible

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Dean aime désespéramment Castiel , un ange du seigneur.





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré de la chanson "Impossible" de Shontelle.  
> Os publié par fanfiction.net

Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable. C'était fini, tout était fini, Castiel était parti. Dean aurait du savoir que cela se finirait comme cela, leur relation était dangereuse.

Etant un ange , il ne pouvait pas ressentir de sentiments humains. Dean ne l'avait pas cru lorsque l'homme lui avait confié sa vrai nature , il lui avait balancé en pleine figure qu'il était un ange du seigneur et qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec lui.

Dean avait rit aux éclats puis s'était arrêté en voyant que Castiel était plus que sérieux. Il est vrai que Castiel était arrivé de nulle part mais ces choses n'existaient pas, pas vrai?

Il avait pensé tout haut et Castiel se rapprocha alors de lui , il lui demanda de fermer les yeux et pris ses mains pour les guider dans son dos. Dean sursauta en sentant quelque chose dans le dos de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Castiel lui avait alors avoué qu'il partageait un lien avec lui mais qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre une relation. Dean avait senti son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine en entendant cela. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux dans sa vie et maintenant qu'il l'était , ce n'était pas réciproque.

Il n'écouta pas Castiel se confondre en excuses et rentra chez lui , laissant l'ange sur le trottoir. Le mécanicien n'avait pas revu l'être céleste pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne revienne comme si de rien n'était.. Dean accepta sa présence et le laissa venir chez lui.

Les mois défilèrent et les sentiments de Dean prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il souffrait jour après jour de cette amour à sens unique. Le voir sourire , l'entendre rire, partager des moments avec lui , penser sans arrêt à son ange le torturait.Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ils devaient cesser de se voir , sinon il mourait à petit feux. Il rangeait les courses dans le frigo lorsqu'il entendit le bruissement caractéristique de l'être aimé. Il ne se retourna pas et fit semblant de rien. Il souffla en sentant l'ange du jeudi se mettre derrière lui.

Il sourit tristement avant de murmurer.

\- Cas espace personnel.

\- Mes excuses Dean.

Dean ressentit un frisson en le sentant s'éloigner. Il aurait tellement voulu se retrouver dans ses bras , l'embrasser et enfin être avec lui. Il serra le sachet de chips dans ses mains, certains se cassant sous le choc.

Castiel sentit son désarroi car il lui demanda.

\- Dean tout va bien?

Le jeune Winchester ferma les yeux douloureusement avant de lâcher.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête.

\- Arrêtez quoi? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce qu'on fait Cas , c'est plus possible je peux plus.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. mentit-il.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire Cas, me prends pas pour un idiot! se fâcha-t-il à bout.

Il fit face à l'homme qu'il aimait désespéramment. Castiel avait les épaules baissées et le regard triste , bien sur qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Il était un ange pas un crétin..

\- Tu ne veux plus me voir? demanda l'ange d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sur que je veux te voir et tu sais pourquoi! Mais je peux plus faire semblant de rien Cas.. Je... Je t'aime et te voir tous les jours. Passer des moments avec toi me fait tomber encore plus amoureux de toi et..

Il s'arrêta ému , un sanglot traversa sa gorge. Il arrêta Castiel qui voulut le rejoindre pour le réconforter.

\- Dean je ne peux pas arrêter de venir te voir comme ça. J'ai besoin de te voir , de savoir que tu vas bien.

\- Tu me tues en faisant cela Cas! Je... Je suis mal depuis des mois.

\- Mais Dean , on est amis on..

Dean sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur. L'amour faisait tellement souffrir..

\- Je veux pas d'amis j'en ai plein Cas, je voulais pas de ça avec toi. Tu es fort mais moi je suis faible et j'ai pas pu résister à ces sentiments.Ce que j’espère est impossible je le sais maintenant. Ça sert à rien de continuer.

\- Dean tu ne peux pas me dire cela. Je..

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Cas. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Dean que du contraire.

Dean haussa les sourcils. De quoi est ce qu'il parlait?

\- Je suis pas sur de comprendre.

\- Je t'ai dit que les anges ne devaient rien ressentir mais... J'ai des sentiments pour toi aussi ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas que je ne veux pas être avec toi. avoua-t-il.

\- Mais alors pourquoi? se désespéra Dean.

Il se positionna face à son ange. Castiel pour la première fois détourna le regard.

\- Cas. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il te plait. supplia-t-il.

\- Si je partage une histoire avec toi. Je chuterais, je perdrais mon titre d'ange. J'avais peur au début mais je suis prêt à le faire Dean, pour toi.

Dean ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ce qu'il rêvait depuis des mois était en train de se passer. Et pourtant il ne ressentait pas de joie , Castiel était prêt à sacrifier son statut pour être avec lui. L'humain ne pouvait pas lui demander un telle chose.

\- Dean? s'inquiéta Castiel.

\- Ça va Cas. C'est juste que c'est une sacrée révélation.

\- Je ne pensais pas en être capable, mais je ne peux pas passer un instant sans te voir.

Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il encercla le visage de l'être céleste et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. Il retint ses larmes lorsque Castiel répondit à son baiser. Il l'embrassa pendant quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner de lui. Le brun resta quelques instants proche de lui.

\- Pars et ne reviens jamais. murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Dean? interpella douloureusement l'ange.

\- Va-t-en!

Dean n'arrivait pas à le regarder , il peinait déjà à retenir ces larmes. Mais il savait que s'il le voyait , il perdrait ses moyens.

\- Dean je t'aime je veux passer ma vie avec toi. dit-il perdu.

Dean secoua la tête. Pourquoi devait-il faire ce choix si difficile? Pourquoi est ce que Castiel et lui s'étaient rencontrés dans de telles circonstances?

\- Moi pas. lâcha-t-il.

\- Quoi? Mais... s'exclama-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Casse toi! cria-t-il en se retournant.

Dean crut qu'il allait remettre son déjeuner en voyant le regard vide de son ange. Il venait de briser Castiel en seulement quelques secondes et le regard blessé qu'il lui lançait hanterait ses cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Castiel se tut et partit. Dean se sentit vaciller et se retrouva sur le sol. Sur ses genoux , il pleurait. Son père lui avait toujours interdit de pleurer, disant que c'était pour les faibles. Mais il s'en foutait d'être faible , il venait de perdre la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit jamais arrivé.

On aurait dit qu'on lui avait arraché un membre , qu'on lui avait pris toute son énergie. Il voulait juste rester la et attendre que la vie vienne le prendre, pourquoi est ce que cela faisait si mal d'aimer?

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment il réussit à se lever mais il se retrouva devant son armoire. Il sortit toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il trouva et les engloutit l'un après les autres. Plus il buvait , plus la perte se faisait ressentir..

Après avoir ingurgité pas mal d'alcool , il voulut se lever et rejoindre le salon.. Mais il s'effondra lamentablement et se retrouva couché sur le sol.. Il se remit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Cas. Pardonne moi! pleura-t-il. Je t'aime tellement.

Ses pleurs s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il n'entendit pas son aimé venir. Il n'avait plus rien , tout était devenu vide autour de vie.

\- Castiel! hurla-t-il a bout de force.

Épuisé par son chagrin et sa fatigue , il s'endormit à même le sol.

Quand il se réveilla , il fut étonné de sentir un matelas moelleux sous son dos. Il ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux , tous ces souvenirs lui revenant en plein visage... Il sentit une larme couler d'elle même lorsqu'il entendit

\- Dean? appela une voix grave.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Castiel se trouvait sur le bord du lit , avec un de ses t-shirts. Il papillonna des yeux et posa sa main sur sa tempe. Qu'est ce qu'il avait mal à la tête?

\- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu te soigner.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Cas?

\- J'ai du demander la clé à ton frère , je n'en n'avais jamais eu besoin avant. Mais vu que tu ne répondais pas à la sonnette je me suis inquiété. J'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai vu sur le sol.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Pourquoi tu as utilisé la clé?

\- Je suis humain Dean.

Dean se releva et le regarda. Castiel dans son t-shirt AC/DC , les cheveux mouillés.

\- Cas ne me dis pas que tu as chuté pour moi.

\- Si je l'ai fait. Je t'aime Dean et je n'aurais pas pu me passer de te voir. Alors j'ai chuté pour être avec toi.

\- Cas.

\- Si tu ne veux plus de moi je..

Dean le coupa dans son monologue en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il posa sa main sur ses joues et lui caressa les pommettes. Le baiser s'intensifia et leurs langues se joignirent.

Castiel posa sa main sur sa nuque et Dean gémit. Ils se lâchèrent quelques minutes plus tard essoufflé par cet échange.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, j'en pensais pas un mot je..

\- Je sais Dean.

\- Je t'aime tellement Cas.

\- Je t'aime aussi et je te promets de te rendre heureux.

Castiel le prit dans ses bras et Dean le serra fort contre lui. C'était dingue comme l'amour pouvait faire souffrir mais aussi nous rendre complètement heureux. Il sourit avant de réfugier sa tête dans le cou de l'amour de sa vie.


End file.
